


Hesitation

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami wants to tell Vivi something, but doesn't have the courage to do it in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

Nami paced around in the library, trying very hard to not completely freak out. Sanji and Zoro watched her quietly. Zoro was the first to speak ever since they arrived.

"Dude, you're so dead."

Nami glared at him.

"Shut up, I am not dead!"  
"You're right." he said, grinning scornfully " Your precious friendship is."

She glared at him again.

"Zoro, remind me why I am your friend."  
"Beats me."  
Sanji glanced nervously at the two of them, adjusting his reading glasses.

"Please, guys, play nice. If you fight in the library again, we're getting expelled."

"Shitty cook wannabe."

"What did you call me, moss head?"

"If it wasn't for you smoking in here, we wouldn't be in probation in the first place!"

Nami roared with fury as she stomped to where they were.

"I don't remember you trying to stop him, MOSS HEAD."

"Very nice, very nice. You're ganging up on me."

"Aargh, this doesn't matter! Vivi will be here any moment!"

"Correction." muttered Sanji sheepishly "She's already here."

Nami gawked at the glass doors. She could see Vivi heading towards them, although she was still a bit far away.

"Well, at least I'm not alone. Right guys?" she asked, grinning at Zoro and Sanji.

"I...Have football practice." said Zoro, getting up.

"And I'm going to have a Geometry test tomorrow. Need to study. Sorry."

They smiled awkwardly when they passed by Vivi, as they left. The blue haired girl quickly reached Nami.

"Hi." nervously muttered the redhead.

"You left this note in my locker." blankly said Vivi as she handed Nami the note. She didn't try to grab it.

"Yes, I did."  
Vivi waved the note in front of her.

"Is this true?"

Nami contemplated the possibility of lying. But she couldn't.

"Yes."

Vivi sighed impatiently.

"Then say it."  
"What?"

"Say it out loud."  
"But-"  
"I want to hear you say it."

Nami dry swallowed, blushing heavily.

"I-I-I lo-I-I l-l-l-lo-lo,hum,I lov-,err,I like-No, uh, I l-l-"

"Nami!"  
"I LOVE YOU!"

Vivi smiled slightly and looked down, as she started to blush. She quickly leaned forward and kissed Nami. Both took a step back, both blushing bright red.

"I...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from FFnet, originally posted on 06-08-10


End file.
